


Пойти за сном

by Li_Liana



Series: Ошибки, сны и незапертые двери [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Серия фиков про бурную сексуальную жизнь Мерфи: от тюрьмы на Ковчеге до финала 4-го сезона: Ч2 - в таймлайне первого сезона (лагерь "Сотни").





	Пойти за сном

Мерфи уже не первый раз снился этот сон — он приходил не то, чтобы слишком часто, но достаточно, чтобы запомнить, что это происходит не наяву. И Мерфи помнил — какой-то очень малой частью сознания, но все остальное раз за разом погружалось в повторяющийся сон, как в липкую обволакивающую патоку, из которой не выбраться и от которой не убежать. Да и не особо хочется.

Он снова был в карцере с Финном, и они целовались. Совершенно не так, как это было на самом деле. Финн действовал решительно и напористо, он сминал губами его губы, проталкивался внутрь языком, исследуя изнутри его рот, не давая ни отстраниться, ни вдохнуть. И Мерфи оставалось только принимать этот агрессивный поцелуй, отвечать на него, позволять Финну вести, а самому отдаваться во власть будоражащих ощущений.

Потом Финн целовал его шею, спускаясь ниже, легко проходился пальцами по ключицам, облизывал соски, покрывал поцелуями живот… Его теплые мягкие руки скользили по коже, и каждое прикосновение удивительным образом ощущалось как и сильное, и нежное одновременно.

Мерфи выгибался, подаваясь вперед, подставляясь под ласки и отчаянно желая, чтобы губы и руки Финна доставали везде, дотягивались как можно дальше, точечными касаниями словно невидимой раскаленной сетью опутывая все его и так горящее от возбуждения тело.

И все это Финн из его сна ухитрялся делать, не разрывая поцелуя в губы, не переставая трахать его рот своим языком. При этом Мерфи продолжал ощущать приятную тяжесть тела Финна, вминающего его в постель. Мерфи понимал, что так не бывает, и даже все еще почти помнил, что это — сон. Что не может один и тот же Финн одновременно лежать на нем, прижимаясь всем телом, впиваться в губы и покрывать ласками всю его кожу. Но сну было решительно наплевать на полную невозможность происходящего.

Потом Финн начинал входить в него — медленно, размеренно и неотвратимо. Во сне член Финна был очень объемным и горячим, почти обжигающим. Мерфи одновременно хотелось и отстраниться, и толкаться вперед, навстречу этой вдавливающейся в него огненной громадине, болезненно растягивающей, распирающей изнутри, заполняющей его до предела, почти разрывающей. Финна было слишком много, но Мерфи хотел его всего, хотел еще больше. Мерфи буквально выкручивало от желания принять в себя необъятное, пышущее жаром бугристое и твердое мужское естество Финна. Каждой клеточкой своего тела он желал прочувствовать, как другой мужчина берет его, входит и заполняет до предела, почти ничего не оставляя от самого Мерфи, лишь тоненькую оболочку, распятую на пиках чужого возбуждения.

Финн плавно и неторопливо натягивал его на свой член, словно плотно облегающую перчатку. А потом начинал двигаться — все так же тягуче-медленно, иногда на несколько секунд замирая, а потом снова продолжая все с той же неспешностью.

От этих пауз и общей медлительности Мерфи готов был взвыть. Он хотел быстрее и сильнее — до боли, до крика, он хотел раствориться в этом пламени, сгореть в нем. Чтобы Финн размашисто врывался в него, засаживал резко и безжалостно, позволяя в полной мере почувствовать огромный размер, силу и твердость трахающего его члена.

Но Финн продолжал, словно в какой-то замедленной съемке или летаргическом сне. А потом его руки наконец-то добирались до члена Мерфи — и вот это ощущение единственное полностью совпадало с реальным воспоминанием. Именно такой была настоящая рука Финна, и это было то самое впечатление, которое он запомнил после их совместной отсидки в одиночном карцере.

От этого прикосновения Мерфи кончал и всегда проспался с залитыми спермой трусами. Он злился на себя, на дурацкий сон, на упорно окопавшегося там Финна и на то, что он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Днем он вообще никогда не вспоминал тот эпизод. А вот ночами оно иногда приходило — само.

Мерфи отдавал себе отчет в том, что хотя в карцере он полез к Финну лишь для того, чтобы согреться, но ему понравилось быть с ним — под ним. И хотя тот секс оказался весьма далек от идеала в понимании Мерфи, но самого факта было достаточно для логичного и однозначного вывода, что в постели его интересуют не только девушки, а и парни тоже. И нижний расклад его более чем устраивает. Это не означало, что он готов был лечь под каждого, да и не под каждого тоже. По правде говоря, он даже понятия не имел — под кого, но ему хотелось снова испытать сладкое распирание от входящего в его задницу члена, почувствовать силу и мощь чужих толчков, ощутить предогразменную дрожь и горячий выплеск заполняющего его семени. Мерфи хотелось быть затраханым, и гораздо больше и сильнее, чем это было с Финном, но вокруг не было никого, кому бы он это позволил.

***

После приземления челнока с Сотней на Землю Мерфи опять приснился тот же сон, только неожиданно место Финна занял Беллами. В остальном сон не изменился. И это уже было полное черти что, с которым Мерфи решил бороться самым радикальным образом, не откладывая.

Девушки в палатке Беллами появлялись каждую ночь, но не всегда оставались до утра. И хотя большинство из них выставляло свою близость с Беллами напоказ — на зависть соперницам и тем, кто еще не успел побывать в постели их лидера, — некоторые предпочитали стыдливо сбегать под покровом темноты, оставаясь незамеченными большей частью лагеря.

В одну из таких ночей Мерфи заглянул в палатку босса через несколько минут после ухода его очередной стеснительной пассии.

— К тебе свободный абонемент только для девиц или парням тоже можно? — нарочито нагло и развязно поинтересовался он.

Белами очень странно на него посмотрел и совершенно неожиданно ответил:

— Тебе — да.

Прозвучало как-то хрипло и двусмысленно.

Мерфи опешил. Он рассчитывал, что Беллами даст ему в морду или высмеет, но никак не на то, что он встанет с лежанки и, уронив покрывало, которым в первый момент прикрылся при явлении ночного визитера, подойдет к нему.

Мерфи нервно и немного натянуто улыбнулся. Нет, ну он сам этого хотел — разделаться со своими снами и расставить все точки над «і». Но не ожидал, что Беллами с таким энтузиазмом отреагирует на настолько безумное предложение

— Или ты передумал? — Беллами настороженно прищурился.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Мерфи.

Беллами приблизился вплотную, положил руки ему на плечи и чуть склонил голову. Когда их губы оказались достаточно близко, Мерфи первым потянулся к нему, но Беллами встречным движением его опередил.

Целовался Беллами совсем не так, как Финн, и не так, как снилось Мерфи. И ему совершенно не хотелось обдумывать эту разницу и понимать, в чем именно она состоит. Ему просто было хорошо, даже офигенно. Пожалуй, это был самый потрясающий поцелуй в его жизни. В процессе Мерфи не заметил, как оказался и без куртки, и без футболки, да и расстегнутые брюки уже сползли почти до колен. Он так же не понял, как и когда они преодолели пару шагов, отделяющих их от лежанки. Очнулся, лишь когда Беллами, одним движением стаскивая остатки одежды, уронил его на постель.

Она еще хранила тепло самого Беллами и недавно ушедшей девушки. Осознание того факта, что еще какие-то четверть часа назад на этих же одеялах Беллами кувыркался с девицей, а теперь здесь лежит он, совершенно обнаженный, ударило по нервам Мерфи новой волной возбуждения. Он приглашающе раздвинул ноги, и Беллами застыл, разглядывая открывшийся вид.

— Что, увидел что-то новое и интересное? — нарочито язвительно, но на деле едва справляясь с голосом, поинтересовался Мерфи.

— Вообще-то да, — хмыкнул Беллами. — Обычно под таким ракурсом я несколько иную… анатомию наблюдаю.

— Так и будешь смотреть? — начал злиться Мерфи.

— Насмотрелся уже, — неожиданно серьезный тон ответа погасил зарождающееся раздражение Мерфи.

Беллами закинул его ноги себе на плечи, а его облизанный палец медленно и осторожно проник внутрь Мерфи. И снова это было совсем не так как с Финном. Мерфи не хотел сравнивать, но оно сравнивалось само. С Финном было больно — вполне терпимо, но больно. И тогда в карцере ни одному из них не пришло в голову подумать о подготовке. А сейчас Беллами долго и вдумчиво массировал его сначала одним пальцем, потом добавил второй, разогревая и растягивая. И когда, наконец, толкнулся членом, Мерфи ощутил только желание податься навстречу, насадиться глубже, отдаться его силе, полностью впустить ее в себя и раствориться в ней. И никакой боли, только сводящее с ума возбуждение.

Беллами словно почувствовал его настроение и двумя резкими быстрыми толчками загнал член до самого основания. А потом начал размашисто и ритмично трахать Мерфи, каждый раз почти полностью выводя член, а потом с силой вгоняя его обратно — до влажного шлепка яйцами по ягодицам.

И снова ничего общего с Финном. И это было прекрасно. Мощные движения Беллами чуть подкидывали Мерфи над лежанкой при каждом толчке, он кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, но ответную реакцию своего тела даже не пытался скрывать. Мерфи вскидывал бедра навстречу движениям Беллами, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот входил в него еще сильнее, еще глубже, еще резче. Каждый удар, насаживающий его на член Беллами, отдавался сладкой дрожью во всем теле, от затылка до кончиков пальцев. И Мерфи хотел его — до темноты в глазах, до звона в ушах.

Беллами двигался в нем все быстрее, его толчки стали не такими размашистыми, но настолько частыми, что от почти непрерывного скольжения туда-сюда у Мерфи все горело и ныло внутри, и это ощущение по остроте даже пересиливало возбуждение от руки Беллами, сжимающей его член у самого основания.

Мерфи выгибался навстречу, подставляясь, раскрываясь еще больше, хотя, казалось, это уже было невозможно. Но в данный момент его меньше всего заботили границы реальности. Его капитально унесло от выворачивающего наизнанку, до предела пьянящего и срывающего крышу желания. Сознание плыло, почти полностью растворяясь в жаре охватившего его возбуждения, и осталось только болезненно острое желание принимать Беллами в себя как можно глубже, ощущать внутри себя разгоряченный набухший член, насаживаться на него — непрерывно, до упора, до конца и даже дальше.

Задница пылала пульсирующей болью, но это как расчесывать невыносимо зудящий укус насекомого: каждое движение приносит иллюзию облегчения, и новую боль вперемешку с таким острым наслаждением, что боли уже не чувствуешь. И невозможно остановиться, хочется еще и еще, пусть больнее, но невыносимее, глубже и слаще — главное не прерываться, пока продолжаешь, хочется только еще и еще.

Мерфи до одури хотел кончить и хотел, чтобы это не кончалось — чтобы желание становилось еще сильнее, еще острее, еще невыносимее, чтобы его охватывало еще большее напряжение, которое казалось, пронизывало каждый мускул его тела.

И когда Мерфи казалось, что лучше быть уже просто не может, рука Беллами начала дрочить его член. И она тоже разительно отличалась от руки Финна. Мозолистая, с жилистыми пальцами и совершенно другими движениями — более уверенными, властными, собственническими. И Мерфи это чертовски понравилось.

Из палатки Беллами он ушел только под утро — на подкашивающихся ногах, с горящей задницей, предельно уставший и едва вменяемый от заполненной оргазмами ночи. Зато тот сон больше Мерфи не снился. Потому что реальность оказалась куда круче. И всегда можно было еще раз наведаться к Беллами и повторить.

***

После того, как Атома сняли с дерева, поздним вечером он зашел в палатку Беллами и, слегка помявшись, уточнил:

— Босс, у нас ведь все в порядке?

— Да, — соврал Беллами.

На самом деле нифига не было в порядке. Он доверил Атому сестру, поручив присматривать за ней, а тот полез к ней с поцелуями, и кто их знает, как далеко они успели зайти. Но об этом думать Беллами решительно не хотел. Однако ни простить, ни забыть он такое не мог. И несколькочасовое висение на дереве ничего тут не исправит. Это всего лишь наказание, а былого доверия так не вернуть. Но Атом был нужен ему, он был полезен и хорошо уравновешивал слишком инициативного и непредсказуемого Мерфи, поэтому сейчас Беллами врал ему.

— Я больше не подойду к твоей сестре, честное слово. Ты мне веришь? — Атом все пытался поймать его взгляд, но Беллами смотрел в сторону.

Он кивнул. Сейчас неважно, что он не верит. С этой проблемой он разберется позже, когда все остальное наладится.

Атом странно посмотрел на Беллами и шагнул вперед. В первый момент Беллами напрягся, не осознав его намерений. Не драться же он с таким выражением лица собрался, но что? А в следующую секунду Атом оказался перед ним на коленях. Это настолько поразило Беллами и выбило его из колеи, что он буквально впал в ступор и упустил шанс остановить происходящее, пока оно не прошло точку невозврата.

Атом очень быстро расстегнул его ширинку, достал член и взял в рот. На все про все ему потребовалось от силы несколько секунд — тех самых, которые Беллами потратил на переваривание самого факта коленопреклоненного Атома. А потом отступать стало уже слишком поздно.

Беллами хватило ума понять, что на этом этапе уже не стоит дергаться и отталкивать, только хуже сделает. Надо было сразу пресечь это безобразие, как только Атом опустился перед ним на колени. А когда член оказался у него во рту, считай, что возможность отыграть ситуацию обратно уже безнадежно упущена. Если попытаться — он только обидит Атома и выставит себя ханжой.

Поэтому он просто стоял и позволял делать себе минет. Впрочем, все сомнения и сожаления быстро улетучились: Атом оказался очень умелым, и орудовал языком получше, чем иные девушки, побывавшие в палатке Беллами.

Уже после его ухода Беллами вспомнил, что некоторые охранники Ковчега говорили о заключенных. Хотя слышанные им версии были весьма противоречивы, иногда даже прямо противоположны. Одни утверждали, что преступники легко и с охотой расплачиваются сексом за любую мало-мальски ценную услугу — от возможности поменять своего сокамерника или получить дополнительное свидание до таких мелочей, как лучшая еда. Другие наоборот, яростно настаивали, что ничего такого в тюрьме Ковчега нет, не было и быть не может, а россказни про секс-услуги — лишь досужие домыслы и пустые фантазии. Но готовность, с которой Атом выбрал именно такой способ заглаживания вины и опытность его губ с языком явно подтверждали слова первых.

Но все ли заключенные такие? Беллами точно знал, что нет. Ведь Октавия сидела в той же тюрьме, и ничего такого с ней не происходило. Значит, не все.

Беллами вдруг подумал о Мерфи. И тут у него уже не было ответа. А очень хотелось бы знать.

***

Что это была дурацкая идея, Беллами подозревал изначально, впоследствии лишь убедился, насколько дурацкая. До того, как к нему присоединился Мерфи со своими парнями, его правой рукой и замом был Атом — простая и всем понятная иерархия. Но с появлением Мерфи, и тем, как Атом проштрафился с Октавией, все стало сложно. Беллами официально не смещал Атома (как, впрочем, и не назначал), а Мерфи отхватывал себе все больше власти, хоть и не покушаясь на права Беллами, но напрочь игнорируя Атома и его указания. Атом отвечал ему тем же. Возникали путаница и хаос, что подрывало авторитет самого Беллами. А этого он уже никак не мог допустить.

По-хорошему надо было просто решить, кто из этих двоих первый зам, а кто — второй, объявить им и во всеуслышание, но Беллами не мог определиться с выбором. К тому же ему было очень интересно, как поведет себя Мерфи при прямом столкновении с Атомом. Нет, если на людях и при свете дня, то просто бросится с ножом, скорее всего. Беллами был в этом почти уверен. Но если организовать это выяснение отношений иначе и в более приватной обстановке, кто знает, как все пойдет. И Беллами снедало любопытство узнать, как именно.

Он пригласил Атома ночью к себе в палатку — примерно в то время, когда обычно приходил Мерфи. Сам Беллами был полуодет — в одних штанах. Атом покосился на наряд босса, хмыкнул и понятливо разделся до такого же состояния.

Когда зашел Мерфи и увидел их обоих, то в первое мгновение застыл на пороге. Беллами даже показалось, что он сейчас развернется и уйдет, и не дал ему шанса.

— Ребята путаются, кто тут первый зам, а кто — второй, — сказал он. — Я вас позвал сюда, чтобы вы это сами выяснили.

— И как же мы это будем делать? — тут же ощетинился Мерфи.

— Как хотите, — многозначительно хмыкнул Беллами и приглашающе махнул рукой.

Он понятия не имел, что дальше произойдет. Или имел. Он и сам не знал, как предлагает им разобраться. Возможно, они все же подерутся. Или нет. Или все пойдет вообще другим путем… На самом деле, у Беллами не было ответа или хотя бы внятного предположения, но он очень хотел посмотреть. Прежде всего, на реакцию Мерфи.

***

От слов, а особенно от жеста и ухмылки Беллами Мерфи тут же пронзило воспоминанием о тайных тюремных боях: ночь, два полураздетых парня, выяснение отношений… При этом он был абсолютно уверен, что Беллами не имел в виду ничего подобного. Хотя чего тогда он от них хотел, и какого черта эта полуночная встреча именно в таком виде?

Но еще раньше, чем он осознал полную невозможность такого сочетания, как секс-бои и Беллами, он заметил ошалелый взгляд Атома на их босса. Судя по которому, тот подумал ровно о том же, о чем и Мерфи в первую секунду. И тут Атом поймал взгляд Мерфи и теперь удивленно уставился уже на него.

А вот это уже было очень интересно. Из заключенных о боях знали только их непосредственные и регулярные участники — это Мерфи с Финном так повезло, что их первый бой закончился облавой охраны, и в дальнейшем им удалось соскочить с этой темы. Очевидно, организаторы боев решили, раз после первого задержания они не раскололись и ничего не сказали на допросе, то и потом не выдадут. А вскорости их вообще выбросили на Землю. И учитывая мизерные шансы на повторение подобной ситуации, Мерфи с Финном почти наверняка были единственными, кто знал о боях, де-факто в них толком и не поучаствовав и не засветившись перед остальными бойцами. Об их первом бое знал только Коннор и второй парень, которого выкинули в открытый космос на той же неделе.

Мерфи сообразил, что у него есть преимущество. Сам-то он сразу все понял про Атома, а тот теперь ломает голову, как и почему о боях знает Мерфи, которого он ни разу не видел среди участников. И что может означать такое знание.

Все эти мысли стремительно пронеслись в голове Мерфи. Раз преимущество есть, его надо использовать. Он шагнул к Атому и зло, но тихо спросил:

— Десять секунд, как ты привык, или обойдемся без этого?

При упоминании временного предела арены Атом побледнел, а стоящий рядом Беллами недоумевающе посмотрел на них. Значит, он действительно ничего не знал, хотя и был когда-то охранником. Просто случайно так сложилось. Дурацкое совпадение.

Но Атом не заметил взгляда Беллами, он не сводил глаз с Мерфи, да и сам Мерфи отметил реакцию Беллами лишь боковым зрением, удерживать прямой зрительный контакт с Атомом было важнее.

Они еще пару минут поиграли в гляделки, потом Атом сморгнул, потупился, и начал медленно расстегивать свою ширинку. Мерфи перевел взгляд на Беллами, но того, вроде, вполне устраивало происходящее, по крайней мере, не удивляло такое поведение Атома.

Мерфи снова захотелось выругаться и сбежать — как и тогда, когда он только зашел в палатку, но какого черта?! Если ни у Беллами, ни у Атома возражений нет, то ему-то чего рыпаться? И он хочет быть первым замом, и будет. А если Беллами нужна именно такая демонстрация — пусть кушает, хоть подавится.

Атом тем временем стянул штаны с трусами, развернулся и встал на колени. Мерфи подошел к нему, пристраиваясь сзади. Его слегка потряхивало, но злость и зародившийся азарт пересилили нежелание связываться с совершенно не привлекающим его Атомом. И чего не сделаешь ради власти. Тем более, Атом явно не раз участвовал в тех боях. Он знает, он привычный. Да и охранники были правы, пальцы вполне подходят, когда нет стояка.

Первые несколько минут Беллами молча наблюдал за ними, потом подошел и стал снимать одежду с Мерфи, стараясь не отвлекать от процесса с Атомом. От осторожных прикосновений раздевающих его рук Мерфи начал возбуждаться. А уж когда Беллами толкнулся в него своим членом, он наконец-то перестал трахать Атома пальцами и переключился на более предназначенный для этого орган. Замена Атому явно понравилась. Он стал подмахивать и стонать, уже не просто подставляясь под чужие пальцы, а активно и с явным желанием насаживаться на член Мерфи.

Зажатый между их телами, Мерфи начал теряться в двойственности происходящего. Ощущения и собственного члена, входящего в чужую, пусть и довольно растраханную, но горячую и притягательную задницу, и одновременно члена Беллами, напористыми толчками двигающегося в нем самом, бешено заводили, но их было слишком много, и они были избыточно яркими и слишком противоречивыми. Они путали, затягивали в свой рваный неровный ритм, сознание плыло и временами почти отключалось. Мерфи словно превратился в единый, все разрастающийся и пульсирующий комок возбуждения, как воздушный шарик, одновременно надуваемый с двух сторон: асинхронными толчками остервенело подмахивающего Атома и не менее яростно трахающего его Беллами.

И когда шарик лопнул, Мерфи накрыло самым сильным в его жизни оргазмом, от которого он все-таки вырубился.

Какое-то время они втроем вперемешку валялись в постели. Потом Атом первым пришел в себя, выпутался из чужих рук и ног, склонился над Беллами и начал вылизывать его все еще вялый после предыдущего оргазма член.

Поначалу Беллами просто наслаждался процессом, но когда Атом заглотил целиком и начал старательно сосать, Беллами сообразил, что его тревожит — Мерфи оказался не у дел. А Беллами все время упорно мерещилось, что Мерфи только и ждет повода или удобной возможности, чтобы сбежать, оставив их с Атомом вдвоем. Это совсем не входило в его планы. Поэтому он мягко отстранился от Атома, подтолкнув его в сторону Мерфи. Атом понятливо потянулся губами к члену Мерфи. Тот и не возражал.

Сам Беллами усадил Мерфи себе на колени, развернув спиной, чтобы Атому было удобно продолжать начатое. А Беллами мог вернуть свой снова стоящий колом благодаря усилиям Атома член в такую сладкую и тесную задницу Мерфи.

Беллами не хотел задумываться, что между ними происходит. Был совершенно офигительный секс, и ночных визитов Мерфи он ждал и жаждал настолько сильно, как ни одну девчонку в своей жизни. Он и сам не вполне понимал, как так получилось, но глупо отрицать очевидное: он хотел Мерфи и получал его в любых позах. У того не было никакой ложной или настоящей стеснительности, никаких границ или условностей, никакого сдерживания или осторожности. Мерфи с искренним воодушевлением принимал все инициативы Беллами и всегда был готов на большее. Эта полная открытость и самоотдача заводили Беллами так, как не могло завести самое фигуристое и роскошное женское тело. Хотя вообще ему нравились девушки, но Мерфи… это был Мерфи.

А Атом… а Атом — это просто так. Случайно удачно под руку подвернулся. И проверка для Мерфи. Которую тот, похоже, вполне успешно прошел. Беллами явно видел, что Атом Мерфи сто лет не сдался и даром не нужен. И почему-то это радовало — гораздо больше, чем Беллами мог от себя ожидать.

Уйдя в свои мысли, он упустил момент, когда все изменилось. Вроде бы только что Атом с едва слышным чмоканием обрабатывал ртом член Мерфи, а теперь он тоже толкается своим членом в задницу Мерфи, где и для одного Беллами слишком тесно.

Беллами еще успел осознать, что происходит что-то неправильное. Но это неправильное оказалось настолько восхитительным и приятным, что у него тут же все постороннее вылетело из головы и он полностью погрузился в новые, никогда ранее не испытываемые ощущения. А о Мерфи он просто забыл.

Настоящая теснота, несравнимая со всеми предыдущими ощущениями. Чужой член, с силой вжимающий его собственный в стенки заднего прохода Мерфи, само тело Мерфи, так плотно обтягивающее оба их члена, что, кажется, или сейчас раздавит, или порвется.

А потом они наперегонки с Атомом вместе трахали Мерфи, словно соревнуясь — кто сильнее, кто глубже загонит, кто кого сильнее придавит, кто дальше пройдет, кто резче толкнется, кто первым кончит… И Беллами пришел к финишу первым.

Обессилено откинувшись на постель, он все-таки вспомнил о Мерфи. В конце концов, если бы тот был против — мог что-то сказать или сделать. Но раз молчал, значит, его тоже все устраивало.

А Мерфи все так же молча встал, краем одеяла вытер с ног потеки спермы вперемешку с кровью, так же молча оделся и, не сказав ни слова, ушел.

Беллами понимал, что надо что-то сделать или сказать. И вообще как-то нехорошо вышло. Надо что-то исправить. Как-нибудь. Но потом. Сейчас он был слишком разморен, расслаблен, и его неудержимо клонило в сон. А с Мерфи он разберется завтра. И с Атомом тоже. Успеется.

Но завтра погиб Атом, следующей ночью Шарлотта зарезала Уэллса, а в наступивший за ночью день Беллами повесил Мерфи.

Разбираться стало не с кем и незачем.


End file.
